In Dying Rage
by Demon Mortal
Summary: When Peach is pushed into a world full of malice and spite, will she feel any compassion for the murderer holding her captive? Or will she scorn her way to her own suicide? Rated T Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters

**_In Dying Rage_**

Chapter 1: A Cursed Destiny

The young Mushroom princess stared out of the broken window. She smirked as she noticed the irony of it all. She felt as if starring into a medaphore. 'My life has had nothing but cracks in it... my fate is always crushed and broken. Not that my life has been fortuitous at all but...' Her soft blue eyes widened as she heard footsteps. It was almost a force of action to her to stand up when being approached. She had bright blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and her frame was small but still had nice features. This time, she wasn't wearing a pink dress, this time she was wearing white. The colour of purity and love. As the footsteps came closer and closer, her eyes became nothing but a pool of water. This was supposed to be her night... this was supposed to be the day she gave her ring to the man she loved most. Once again, her cursed fate sealed her destiny, and she was robbed of her only dream she truly believed could have been accomplished. The door slowly opened and she prepared for the worst. A deep chuckle could be heard from the other side. "My, my, my, you know you may leave when ever you wish, so why do you hold yourself back." He grinned deviously. "Y..You killed him. Why did you... I loved him... how could you?" She threw back at him. Chuckling at her simple question he found the best words for her answer. "When you hate someone, tensions are high, then boom... there on the ground with your knife stuck in them." She backed away in horror. "YOU MONSTER!" The evil koopa king starred into her sapphire blue eyes. "Now that's just plain offensive." He toyed.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, the day was as sad as it good get. The sky was dark, and the feeling of pain flew through the air. Luigi sat with Daisy that night. All the Toad's surrounded them. None of them had the courage to look at the dead hero lying in the casket. Luigi let a few tears lose, followed by Daisy. "How could Bowser do this... my sister has only dreamed of this day to come." She hugged Luigi close. "My brother... did not expect it... he wanted nothing more than to live with her in peace. I remember he used to say on his adventures... 'Luigi, I must set out now... I have to save her.' then I would ask him 'how far would he go to have her...' he would always reply... (he dug his head close into Daisy's shoulder) he would always say 'I would die for her..." Toadsworth came to give Luigi his deepest apologies for his brothers demise. Daisy looked up at Luigi with watering eyes. "Luigi, t... the shadow is gone now, you can step out of y... your brothers shoe's and shine..." Luigi lowered his head. "Daisy... I... I..." 'Daisy, I'm sorry but I can't.' He thought to himself. Almost immediatley he fled the room.

The world seemed much darker with out the mighty Mario around. But for Peach, it was the end of the world without her savior. Once again, starring into the cracked window, she whimpered as memories came back to her. The happy life she was once blessed with turned into a bloody mess with in days. Peach looked down at her perfect white dress. She felt sick the minute she seen it. 'Why am I still wearing this horrid cloth...' She looked around her prison cell and noticed a bunch of black ink in the corner of the space. She grabbed it and began soaking her white dress into the ink. 'I don't want to be pure anymore... I just want to die! Why can't I be with him!' She dropped the ink leaving a puddle on the floor. When she bent down to pick it up, she seen her reflection, and noticed the mess she had become. She sat silently in the cold as her memories betrayed her with nothing but pain and hurt.

Flashback

"Mario are you ready?" Peach cheered. It was another beautiful day in her life. The grass had never been greener on her side before, she noticed a few robins singing in the trees. "Just a one moment please. I'll a be right there." She smiled as he walked out. Still wearing the famous old clothes, red shirt, blue overalls and his red signature M top hat. It had been atleast five years since his first arrival. Five long years of saving the Princess, and five years of them dating. As Peach peered up into the sky, she sighed in awe when she noticed how blue the sky was. It was almost a perfect day for a date if Luigi and Daisy didn't find them first. "So how's the love birds? Do you want to join us for lunch?" Daisy asked smirking at her sisters disappointment. Peach smiled, "You always choose the perfect days." That day, they all shared jokes, laughed and even played a few games. 'I never felt so close to someone before...' Peach thought as she noticed Mario leaning on her shoulder. His day had to have been exhausting for him doze off in a meal like that. She blushed when Daisy discretley signalled to hug him.

End of Flashback

'I didn't hold back my feelings. I knew it was him I wanted to be with. It was him I wished I could die beside.' Once again, I am left with nothing but my dreams, and even Bowser has found away to pluck them all one by one. Peach looked around her cell once more, desperatley trying to find something sharp. To her surprise, a large piece of window glass was laying just at the other side. "If I can not even live in the eutopian societies my dreams create, I will join Mario in a better peaceful world..." As she cried, she leveled the glass until she was satisfied. 'Mario... I'm coming.' She released herself and attempted to swing the glass blade straight threw her stomache... but her something caught her hand before it made contact with her body. "You don't think I would let you take the easy way out?" The look of discust and hatred made him even more attracted to her. "I just want to die... I could kill you right now if I wasn't..." Once again she sound herself trapped at a loss of words. "Princess, as long as you are in my castle, no blood shed of yours shall touch my floor." She didn't know if she could classify that as a positive, or negative fact. For once, she felt protected... and yet she still had never endured so much spite toward an individual. "Let's get this straight... were enemies. I hate you... I could care less if my blood spills, because I wish you would just drop DEAD!" He left the room after that and gave the worst death glare at her when he looked back. She had gotten used to seeing him like that. It used to work on her when she was very young, but through the years, she learned to ignore his attempts of dominance. After what he had done, she wasn't about to let him walk over her like before.

So what did you think... ? It's not the greatest fic in the world but please positive critisicm guys. (Smiles) R&R I hope you liked the first chapter. Note: If you're one to get very emotional when reading sad fics, just a warning in about 2 or three chapters it's going to get very depressing and ansgty... if you know what I mean.


End file.
